happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Under the Disco-toe
Under the Disco-toe is an episode in A Jolly Happy Soul . Roles Starring *Disco Bear Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles *Flippy *Flaky *Josh *Petunia *Handy *Stacy *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Crazy *Shelly Appearances *The Cursed Idol *Lifty & Shifty *Lumpy *Mime Plot Flippy and Flaky encounter each other under a mistletoe and kiss. Cuddles and Giggles watch this and Cuddles gets an idea. They go around hanging mistletoes over every couples heads, until they finally too find a mistletoe above them and kisses. Disco Bear dances under his disco ball but no girls show up. He looks in envy at all the couples, but then notices the mistletoes and gets an idea. Lumpy is seen nearby dressed as Santa, with a box of toys he is giving away. Disco Bear looks inside and finds a mistletoe. Lifty and Shifty come and take the whole box, and Lumpy wishes them a happy holiday. Combining the mistletoe with his disco ball, he creates the disco-toe. As he walks around with the disco-toe over his head, Giggles is suddenly affected by a love spell and abandons Cuddles. Petunia is affected and leaves Josh, Stacy leaves Handy, Shelly leaves Crazy and Flaky leaves Flippy. Flippy nearly flips out but breathes in and out to calm his jealousy. Disco Bear walks past Lammy and she too runs after him. Mr. Pickles sheds a tear. Just as Disco Bear enjoys his attractiveness, the girls surround him. Creeped out by this, Disco Bear runs away. The boys corner him with jealousy-induced anger and Disco Bear turns back, but Stacy sprays his feet and they freeze him still. The girls grab Disco Bear from both sides and start pulling. Crazy stands aside to watch him get ripped in half and Mr. Pickles decides to watch along with a box of popcorn. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty put all their stolen goods in a sleigh. Shifty whips Mime, pulling the sleigh, so they can make a getaway. Unfortunately, Mime sees a hill and decides to race to it in an atrempt to fly. He ends up sending the sleigh racing down. It soon passes Disco Bear and the raccoons brothers grab onto the disco ball cord to stop the sleigh. The disco-toe is now over their heads and the girls crowd around them. They let go of the cord, which flings into Disco Bear and impales him with glass, much to the boys' glee. The love spell is broken and the girls snap back to their normal selves. Lifty and Shifty get back up relieved, until Mime lands on them and impales them with his antlers. As Mime gets up, he sees a mistletoe is hanging from one of his antlers. Flaky, underneath the mistletoe, nervously looks at him. Flippy watches in shock as Mime grabs Flaky and kisses her to get things over with. Flippy becomes jealous, flips out and then attacks Mime. Flippy pulls both Mime's blood-stained antlers. He impales Mime with the antler that is not holding a mistletoe. The episode ends with Flippy hanging a mistletoe from Mime's antler and kisses Flaky. Deaths #Disco Bear is killed by the disco ball glass. #Lifty and Shifty are impaled by Mime's antlers. #Flippy pulls both Mime's antlers and impales him with one of them. Trivia *This episode is a director's cut and sequel to the HTF Break Mistletoe Kringle. *The Cursed Idol was one of the items in the toy box. *This is the first time a Mime/Flaky story is shown. *This episode reveals that Flippy flips out when not only he sees and hears something that reminds him of the war and gets annoyed or irritated but also gets jealous whenever he thinks a guy tries to steal Flaky from him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul